Do I know what I am doing?
by ellee-may
Summary: Jacob has never really liked Paul, but it's clear he has imprinted on Rachel. Jacob of coarse is not happy, at all. This causes drama throughout the small reservation. Please Read and Review. T for future chapters


Paul and Rachel:

Summary:

Rachel has finished studies and decides to move back to La Push to help Billy out since Jacob is no longer being a help. Little does she know but Paul imprints on her.

Jacob has never liked Paul very much, but will he like him now that he makes Rachel Happy? Or will he hate him more for getting near his sister?

**A/N please no haters.. just reviews(: by the way.. I know I say jared at the start.. I know what I am doing..**

**AND! The guy that Rebecca is married to.. IS a vampire... but.. you don't need to worry about that right now(: **

**3 READ AND REVIEW 3 PLEASE 3 **

Chapter 1:

RACHEL'S POV:

_Dear Diary, _

_The plane trip back to Forks was shocking, economy class is getting worse and worse every time I fly, I swear. My stupid little brother is supposed to be picking me up but yet? He isn't here. Gosh this couldn't get much worse; it can only get better... I hope...I mean I get to see Jared... 3 _

_Tonight there is apparently a bon fire on La Push beach to welcome me back. I can't wait. I really can't wait to see Leah again though... My best friend as a Kid, I haven't seen her i-_

I was caught writing in my journal mid sentence by Jacob. I jumped up and hugged him tight.

"Trying to give me a heart attack?" I laughed "and what's this," I squeezed him mussels "steroids?"

Jake just laughed and hugged me back, "You know Rach, it wouldn't be that bad if you came back every now and then,"

"Trust me Jake, I would have loved to. I just couldn't afford it!" I smiled, we separated from our hug and I looked at Jake, "I've missed you so much,"

"Not as much as we have missed you, especially dad," Jake smiled. I smiled back looked him in the eye.

"Then let's get going," I said as I hopped into Jakes truck. I smiled at _my_ little brother. "So what has been going on around her lately?"

Jake almost hesitated to answer then finally said "nothing much, Jared's getting married,"

I cut him off mid sentence "WHAT! TO WHO?" he was my childhood crush. We were meant to be.. I was sure of it.

"Wow, chill Rach, to kim," He said smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Kim? Really?"

"Yeap,"

"You mean Kimberly... Kimberly Connweller?" I looked at Jake serious.

"100% sure," I just looked out the window and to the road almost annoyed at Jared.

"Great," I mumbled. I could see Jake look over to me then back to the road.

"We're about an hour away from here Rachel," he said obviously trying to change the subject. I smiled a little over to Jake.

"Sweet,"

"I need some fuel," He looked over to me.

''then let's stop," I pointed to the gas station up the road, "I need a drink and you look like you need some more steroids," I laughed

Jake just looked at me "why does everyone think I'm on steroids," he cringed

"Because the last time I saw you didn't have these!" I punch his biceps playfully. Ouch, that kind of hurt. I shook my hand trying to relieve the pain.

He just laughed "just get used to them... Everyone around la push has them these days," he looked at me seriously.

I cringed at the thought of everyone being huge. "I must be a runt then," I looked at Jake as he pulled into the petrol station.

"You may be by older sister but you are defiantly more of a little sister," he smirked getting out of the truck. I jumped out before after him and ran inside buying drinks, lollies and paying for the fuel.

I ran into the gas station and grabbed a bottle of water for me and a rockstar energy for Jake, I grabbed two chocolate bars, a bag of lollies then paid for the gas before skipping back to the car. I could see Jake eyeing up the rockstar as I headed back to the car. I chuckled and sat in the passenger's seat waiting for him.

"Thanks," Jake smiled at me as he hopped into the car, he grabbed the rockstar and I quickly grabbed it off of him.

"That's for me fatty," I smiled playfully. Jakes face went blank and he looked at like he used to when I would hide the lolly jar. "I was joking, I was joking,"

Jake looked at me and smiled as he took the can of rockstar and gulped down a mouthful before starting up the car. He looked at the chocolate and lollies and smiled "you don't need them," he yanked them away and pulled them onto his lap.

I looked at him with a straight face "thanks," he really doesn't know how to talk to a girl ... does he...

"You're very welcome," he pulled onto the road and started driving home.

I smiled at the thought of heading home.

"Heard from Becca lately?" I asked, not having heard from Rebecca in agers, gosh I missed her.

Jake growled low from the back of his throat. I leaned back in my chair, terrified of what would happen next, it was as if a monster was about to jump of him.

I looked at him then looked out the window and waited for him to calm down.

"Sorry," he looked at me "sorry,"

"For what?" I asked looking towards him curiously. He looked at me then back towards the road

"Nothing," he mumbled "I... have heard from Becca..."

"REALLY?"I excitedly interrupted him mid sentence.

"Yea... she's coming over... in a few weeks," Jake looked at me then back to the road, gripping on the steering wheel tighter, practically leaving dents in it from his grip.


End file.
